


Once More With Feelings

by Ruritto



Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen, KkOb Discord Secret Santa 2018, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 03:15:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17256563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruritto/pseuds/Ruritto
Summary: Obito ends up getting sent to the past when he dies. This changes things.





	Once More With Feelings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WithYourRhythm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WithYourRhythm/gifts).



> For WithYourRhythm for the KakaObiThots Discord Secret Santa. Happy Holidays!!
> 
> Unbetad.

Obito opens his eyes and freezes. He knows he’s done some pretty awful things but the site he’s greeted by is his own personal hell.

 

Rocks fall around him and his breath stutters because _no. Not again._ He’s not sure if it’s the ground shaking beneath him or his own legs about to give up on him but his distraction is enough for both Rin and Kakashi to run past him only to look back to see why he’s frozen.

 

_But… that’s not how…_

 

“Obito! What are you doing!” Rin demands, eyes wide and panic in her voice taking the steps back to him to grab onto his arm and pull.

 

Even behind his mask he can also see Kakashi’s worry as he stands behind Rin. Worry and pain because Kakashi is still missing an eye and that jolts Obito forward, grabbing his teammates' arms.

 

Dream or hell or whatever this is, Rin and Kakashi are in front of him or at least a version of them are. His eyes bleed red as he activates Kamui dragging them to his dimension.

 

The silence of the empty space, still whole, unlike the version he fought Kakashi in. He almost can’t look at the Kakashi in front of him, so much younger (Was he always that small? That young?) and bloody bandage over one eye.

 

For him. He remembers. Kakashi got hurt because of him.

 

_Sage. What is going on?_

 

“Obito…” Kakashi says warily, turning to gaze around their Kamui (except not theirs because  he has both his eyes oh Sage what is going on?), “Obito, where are we?”

 

The other is tense now, and the way he’s turning, investigating Kamui is probably not good for his injury, the blood already soaking through the bandage.

 

Rin apparently realizes this too as she moves to their younger teammate, frowning him into submission so she could check his injury.

 

Obito doesn’t know what’s going on, but as he watches Rin check on Kakashi he can feel himself calm and try to get it together. He knows he died, had seen Rin in the Pure Lands, had even made peace with Kakashi. And it’s unlikely this is hell now because right in front of him are two of his precious people, safe and sound.

 

He ignores the voice that tells him how easily that could change (he also very much ignores the slightly louder voice that says if he keeps them here he could keep them safe).

 

It doesn’t matter, he realizes. Hell or dream, there was a Kakashi and Rin in front of him. The conviction allows him to collect himself.

 

Once Rin finishes rebandaging Kakashi’s injury, the younger stands, looking not quite better but at least less like he’s about to keel over. Seeing the bandage still makes Obito twitch though, because of how wrong it looked on Kakashi.

 

Turning to Rin, he notices how distressed she looks. What did he miss? “Rin?”

 

“The… the injury…”

 

She doesn’t actually need to say it. Obito already knows the state of Kakashi’s eye but this time doesn’t have the convenient excuse of dying to give his own. But oh does he want to. Kakashi of the Sharingan was feared for a reason after all.

 

Of course, Kakashi is _Kakashi_ and doesn’t allow them the time to even worry about him.

 

“We have to finish the mission,” he says all tiny ball of determination and bossiness.

 

“Kakashi!”

 

Obito… still has no clue what’s going on but it’s what he expects from Kakashi. Or at least, from Kakashi at this age. He almost lets out a sigh of exasperation but that would probably start an argument they didn’t need. The kid is about to lose an eye (possibly) after all, he’s no medic but he’s pretty sure stress and dangerous missions should be avoided.

 

“I can do it,” he says quietly, interrupting Rin’s pleas for Kakashi that he needed to rest.

 

The wince as Kakashi whips his gaze back to him makes Obito frown but it’s Rin, panicked who steps forward.

 

“Obito, what are you talking about?” she demands.

 

His heart clenches at the clear worry in her voice. Even having just gone through what she did she was already worrying over him and Kakashi. Obito has missed her so much, but he’s slightly surprised to find it’s not quite the all consuming crush he once had on her. Odd, but not really something he has the time to think over right now.

 

Kakashi takes that time to also disagree, “They were ready for us. We don’t know if there are more of them. We-”

 

“Even better for me to go. You’ve got a  entire new blind spot and Rin needs to take care of you,” he says matter of factly, resolutely not mentioning it’s easier to keep them safe here.

 

Even Kakashi can’t find fault in his logic and the two agree. He takes the explosions from them with a big grin before activating his Kamui.

 

It’s almost laughably easy to destroy the bridge and he does it with gusto, almost disappointed there’s no more of the nins that had caused all the tragedy _before_.

 

But no, he can’t let himself get distracted by that, there were bigger fish to fry and Kakashi and Rin are waiting for him. So with a swirl of Kamui he returns to them.

 

He’s greeted with a barrage of questions ranging from how the mission went to if he’s okay as soon as he reappears. He really has missed Rin. But this Kakashi is new. Not quite the grumpy, childish teammate but not yet the man Obito had watched break and then turn into an odd version of himself. It’s… good and Obito wonders if it would have been the same if they’d been allowed to understand each other then.

 

“We should get to sensei,”

 

Stopping himself from flinching or frowning, Obito breathes deeply to calm himself. Unlike Kakashi and Rin, Minato-sensei is an entirely different topic. There’s guilt over what he’s done, of course, but his mind is also a storm of _he didn’t protect Rin put Kakashi in **ANBU**_.

 

He reigns the anger in and nods, needlessly pulling them closer again to take them out of Kamui.

 

Hours later, Minato finds them leaning against a tree, Obito supporting both his teammates on either side of him as they sat on the forest floor. That one fact is probably the only reason Obito didn’t mokuton his sensei the second the man appeared.

 

Minato-sensei pales as soon as he sees them, attention going to Kakashi’s bandaged eye but also roaming Obito and Rin for injuries. Resolutely tamping down on the urge to cause the man harm ( _Rin. Who the fuck thought a grieving kid in ANBU was smart!?_ ) by wrapping his arms around his teammates, Obito channeled all his memories of being this age and Tobi, “Sensei… sensei please can we just go home,”

 

He’s thankful the man agrees, though Kakashi does watch him curiously.

 

~~

Obito has so many things to do. So many. And his clan just keeps taking up so much time. The elders all want to know what happened, how he activated his magenkyou, etc etc. It’s frustrating how invested they are now that he has his eyes. (A part of him wonders if Kakashi got the same treatment when he came back with Obito’s eye but those thoughts led to more frustration at the fact he didn’t have Obito’s eye _now_ )

 

Still, Obito is glad everything seems to be in his favor. He still has so much stuff to do and he’s not even sure where he is but seeing the bright white moon and his teammates is enough for him to decide it doesn’t matter as long as he can change it.

 

Though speaking of teammates…

 

Obito watches Kakashi train. It’s late and he’s fairly certain the other was told to rest, but yet here he was, annoyance being more and more clear with every kunai throw.

 

It’s...not bad. The aim is actually good...but it’s not Kakashi’s level of good… and it obviously has an effect on him.

 

He saunters forward, making sure to make his presence known lest he get kunais to the face.

 

“Hey Bakashi,” he says though keeps the teasing in his tone to a minimum.

 

There’s something defensive in Kakashi’s stance and he hates it. He wonders if he’s lost the chance to have the Kakashi of the future. (No. He won’t allow that.)

 

“So what’s wrong, Bakashi?” he asks despite already having a clue.

 

There’s a few moments of silence as Kakashi seems to debate if he wants to answer, glaring at the target, “Sensei says we won’t be going out for a while…”

 

Obito doesn’t really know what originally happened after his death, but he’s thankful for this. Much easier to keep his team safe if they’re close within the village. The fact the downtime allows him to use Kamui to change things is also a good reason to be thankful of the break.

 

He doubts Kakashi likes it though..

 

“Isn’t that good? Sensei knows we need rest…” he trails off because Kakashi is tense and angry. He _knows_ what the younger is thinking, especially as a hand twitches up to his still bandaged eye. Obito sighs,throws a quick glance at the moon, “Nice aim by the way…”

 

Kakashi scoffs, still angry and tense so he cuts to the chase.

 

“You know it’s fine if we rest right? We’re not just tools of the village”

 

And here he thought Kakashi couldn’t get tenser…

 

A single dark gaze whips to him, wide and confused (why why is this jerk confused he’s not a tool for sage’s sake).

 

He wonders if anyone ever spoke to Kakashi after his father’s death… or if they just saw a 6 year old breezing his way through the ranks and like morons decided he was an adult enough to deal with all that.

 

If how affected he had been with the casual mention of his father before was any indication, Kakashi had received zero proper therapy.

 

Ahhh he has so much stuff to do… but this does take priority.

 

His stomach rumbles surprising them both and Obito has the grace to blush, embarrassed. He might have gotten a bit distracted with everything and forgotten food.

 

Totally not deserving of Kakashi’s judgemental stare dammit!

 

He finds himself surprised but pleased when Kakashi awkwardly looks away, the little that’s visible of his cheek going pink, “I can cook us dinner…”

 

“Aw Bakashi! That’s awesome!” he snickers, earning a confused glare and Kakashi trying to shove him away as he flings an arm over his shoulder. Neither of them mention he’s in Kakashi’s newly created blind spot, but Kakashi allows it which warms Obito. “I remember when you cooked for us. Man, you’ll make a good wife,”

 

The pink on his cheek darkens and Obito internally snickers, he’d never have believed Kakashi would allow teasing like this.

 

“That’s not even how that works!” he grumbles but stops trying to shove Obito away as they make their way through Konoha and to Kakashi’s home.

 

The sight of it reminds Obito of how many times he watched Kakashi mechanically clean every inch of the house. It was lonely. And then he moved to that trash-y claustrophobia inducing apartment which was worse.

 

He decides he’d also need to change that. Dinner is a good start.

 

Madara and Zetsu are still out there and he needs to check on Akatsuki… So much stuff to do… but it’ll be worth it.

 

 --

Obito wonders if he should feel some form of guilt as he enters Kakashi’s home that evening, the smell of dinner calling to him. He’s washed his hand of Madara’s blood but sometimes when he glances at them he still sees the red. Apparently being lied to, and used weren’t enough to leave him guilt free. But…

 

_It had to be done._ He thinks as he watches Kakashi putter around the kitchen. He can’t, can’t, let it all happen again, and Madara’s death without grooming a successor to his plans would deal a huge blow to Black Zetsu’s own plans.

 

Teeth gritting in frustration at the reminder that he didn’t catch the slimey plant demon behind all of this, Obito didn’t notice Kakashi calling to him until the other is in front of him, frown evident even with his mask.

 

“Did something happen?”

 

Knowing he can’t exactly explain he killed Konoha’s first missing nin, Obito shakes his head and changes topic, “What’s for dinner?”

 

“What makes you think I have dinner for you?” he cooly asks and Obito grins because Kakashi is literally arranging a place for him at the table even as he says it. Jerk. He has to congratulate himself, he doesn't quite know how he's managed to soften his teammate enough to earn a place at his table after that first time when he caught him training, and then earn sleep over nights, but here he is, and it's something he looks forward to a lot. An escape from the constant need to fix everything he once destroyed or will destroy in his time. 

 

He takes his place, allowing the warm atmosphere and scent delicious food push away the memories of the cave and having just Madara and Zetsu for company.

 

“You sure you’re okay?” Kakashi asks again, and Obito only nods distractedly, already starting at his food.

 

The other stares at him a while longer, gaze trying to read him though Obito knows it’s impossible to do before Kakashi sighs. He almost feels bad for keeping these secrets considering how close they are this time around. But, as Kakashi easily tugs down his mask to begin to eat, confident in his safety here with Obito seated to cover his blind spot, he can tell himself it’s for the better and swear again that he’ll do things right this time.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading and please leave a review. :)
> 
> Also I'm sorry I havent updated my other fic @___@ Obito isnt cooperating...


End file.
